SJPC03 / Transcript
"May I have your attention?" Gemma announced to an unknown audience. Behind her was Magenta and Linux, shadowed out while Gemma took the light. Linux stepped over to Gemma, pointing out, "But you aren't talking to anyone." She walked back to her spot. Gemma became a little frustrated at her remark. "I know! But you'd both better keep your identities as Pretty Cure a secret from actual people!" she complained. She calmed down afterwards. "Now that that's out of my system, let's resume!" she continued. "Taking the power of Cure Rose is Akari Magenta!" Magenta ran up to the light, but realized no one really was watching. "There's no one here," she whispered. "Anyways, hello! Hello to the imaginary people that are probably in our minds!" She was quickly interrupted by Gemma. "We know, so just imagine there are people here!" she yelled. Magenta did just that. "I guess if I had anything to say, I'm probably the worst at almost anything, but seeing how my duties as Cure Rose have gone, maybe this is my true calling. I can't wait to meet the other Cures as well!" She moved her arms to the left side, giving the appearance of Linux on her hand. "And my only partner, as of now, taking the power of Cure Crystal is Shiroda Linux!" Linux walked up, taking Magenta's spot as she ran back. Her hands were folded in front of her as she started. "Thank you very much. My word on this is that it was hard trying to accept this. My beliefs of world peace may be wrong after all. But that's okay. Because Pretty Cure will rid the world of evil and bring peace to all!" She walked back to her starting spot. Gemma took the spotlight once more. "And there's currently 3 more to find! But just who are they in our world? We'll find out!" The lights were no longer in existence until a room light came on. "That's it, I guess," Linux finally said. ('''OPENING:' Showtime! Shining Jewels Pretty Cure)'' "Linux!" Magenta shouted to her. "Why don't we learn more about each other? For me, it's almost time for my favorite show!" She jumped onto her bed; it turns out they were all gathered at Magenta's house. Linux followed, by walking and sitting on the bed. "Wait," Linux tried to stop everything for a moment. "Any chance that you watch that magical girl series? The one about Friendly Face-Off?" At the sound of those words, Magenta's face became pink, in an excited manner. "So you love it too?!" she rejoiced. "It's coming on in just a moment!" As Magenta turned the TV on and switched to the channel, an annoyed Gemma blocked the screen with her body. "Listen, you two!" she started. "Pretty Cure is meant to be taken in a serious manner. You can't just wander off in your own worlds, especially that show." She paused for a moment, remembering how it was a magical girl show they were watching. "But I guess watching a magical girl-related show can help a bit. Afterwards, we need to find the next Pretty Cure! Who knows when the next attack will come about?" Only Linux appeared to be listening, while Magenta was in her own mind, spacing out from reality. "I'll help her," Linux told Gemma. "So in the meantime, enjoy, and then we'll discuss about this more," Gemma finished as she opened the screen's view to the girls. She went over to Magenta's backpack and hid in the same pocket. As the opening played, Linux began to think about something. "Hey, Magenta?" she began to ask. "What if Amity was a real girl, and became an ally to our team?" "I don't think she has time to fight alongside us," Magenta responded. "She's too busy protecting the whole universe, while we're having to protect Earth from just a single threat." She sighed in a hopeless manner. "But what if we could find the next Pretty Cure today?" "That's unlikely," Linux replied. "Speaking of which, what if it really was Amity, or someone like her?" Gemma popped out of the backpack. "She's just a fictional character! That's not going to happen to her!" she reminded the two before she hid again. Linux shrugged. "It was just a thought." Then, she pondered on who could be the next Pretty Cure. "Maybe it could be Hennessy. She's a great candidate!" "Who's Hennessy?" Magenta asked. "Oh, right. You're from a different school than her and me," Linux remembered. "Now, would it be okay if I grab a snack we can both have?" Magenta's eyes widened with a happy feeling. "Please do!" she begged. "All right~!" Linux winked as she left the room for the kitchen. Meanwhile, on Lost, Taorena called for Spindle to see her in her palace as soon as possible. The palace was beautiful, maybe to the point where no one would know it actually belonged to someone so evil. The hallway was large and wide, but Spindle took her time as she walked to Taorena's throne. When the grand door opened, there was Taorena, sitting on her marvelous throne. She didn't seem angry, surprisingly. Beside her was a man with gray hair and matching eyes, standing in reminiscence of a soldier. As soon as Spindle was standing in front of her, she kneeled in an honoring position. "I'm very sorry, Mistress Taorena," she confidently, yet melancholically, said. "Two Pretty Cure were born, and I couldn't defeat either of them." Taorena didn't become upset, rather smiling ever so calmly and peacefully. "That's okay. You have many more chances ahead of you," she replied. "And I must say, your second attempt was very good. You nearly defeated Cure Rose. Had Cure Crystal not been born, you would've been able to get us closer to victory." Her face became emotionless as she continued. "For now, I'll let you have a break while I let the second commander take over. Glass, come forward." The man did as commanded, moving and standing to the left of Spindle. "I shall be able to defeat them, Mistress Taorena," he said in a deep, but beautiful, voice. He kneeled just like Spindle had done earlier. He took out the black bag he had been given earlier and bowed. "I will bring victory to all of us. Farewell for now, planet Lost." He disappeared in black mist, teleporting to Earth. "Spindle, you are dismissed," Taorena said. As soon as she made her statement, Spindle bowed and left the room, heading into the hallway and then back outside. "Good luck, Glass," she whispered to herself. At the same time, Magenta and Linux finished watching the show while snacking on strawberry pocky. Gemma decided that now was the time to talk about the next Pretty Cure. But where? Maybe outside would be good, since they could walk around, maybe sit, and then they could possibly find the third Pretty Cure. "Attention!" she called out to the duo. "Follow me outside! I have a perfect place to discuss about Pretty Cure!" The girls followed Gemma outside while still enjoying the pocky. Magenta suddenly cut the silence. "Do you know who?!" she asked joyfully. "Unlikely," Linux replied. As they left the house, Gemma continued on about the third Pretty Cure. "The third person will be the holder of..." She took out an emerald jewel from her bag. "...this Shining Jewel! The green Pretty Cure will be next!" The girls stared at it. "This is quite a beauty," Linux pointed out. "Of course the jewels are~!" Gemma responded. "Linux's parents do own a jewel shop, remember?" Magenta reminded her. "We were there when she became Cure Crystal." "Anyways," Gemma continued. "who could the next candidate be?" Before anyone could take another step, Magenta bumped into a girl with green hair tied into matching pigtails. "This girl seems cute," Magenta complimented. "Th-Thanks," the girl thanked her. Linux and Gemma crowded up around the two, now on the ground. Again, no one said anything for a bit, until Linux asked, "Need a hand? Both of you?" She put both of her hands out so that she could pull Magenta and the other girl up. "Gemma," Magenta whispered to her. "Don't let this girl know who you are yet!" She looked around, noticing she was gone. "Gemma?" Gemma was away from the rest of the crowd, holding a now glowing emerald jewel. "But who? Who is this girl supposed to be?" The girls were now walking, along with the new one, towards an ice cream shop not too far off from the schools. "W-Wait a minute! I just realized!" Magenta bursted out at the door. "You're Mikaze Audi, aren't you?" She pointed to the girl. "Y-Yes..." she answered. Linux noticed that Audi seemed to be a little nervous about staying around the loud and outgoing Magenta. "It's okay," she comforted her. "How about we all head in, eat, and maybe try to become friends?" Everyone nodded as they stepped inside. They each ordered several scoops of ice cream and sat in an uncrowded, shaded area. "A-At least we aren't around anyone," Audi silently said. "Don't worry. I'm not used to large crowds either," Linux told her in reply. "I know you're from Magenta's school, and-" "Magenta? Audi?" someone suddenly noticed. The girls, Linux included, turned around to see that Emma had also bought ice cream from the same shop. "Emma!" Magenta shouted, running up to hug her. Audi sat perfectly still, making no movement. "S-Sorry I haven't been at school recently," she started. She paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" Magenta asked, worried about Audi's behavior. "N-Nothing," Audi lied. "Are you sure, Audi?" Emma asked her. Linux could tell that there was something obviously bugging her. "No, you can tell us anything," she comforted her again, this time with a matching smile. As one man was walking out of the shop, he tripped over Emma, both of them dropping their ice cream. Linux rushed to the scene, while Magenta began to worry and Audi looked away. "Are you two okay?" she asked them. At the same time, black mist surrounded the spilled ice cream, combining them into one large ice cream monster. "Ushina!" the monster shouted out. Everyone around the girls ran, while the two civilians tried to stand up, but to no avail. "Watch out!" Magenta called to them, but only Linux was able to move out of the way before the Ushina froze the two. The girls screamed and ran the opposite of it. Gemma managed to find the girls as they ran. "W-What's that thing?" Audi freaked out when Gemma came into scene. "Me? I'm a fairy, called Gemma!" she answered. "But not the kind of fairies you're familiar with." Then, Audi looked at the monster. "A-And what's that?" "A monster!" Magenta, Linux, and Gemma all cried out in sync as the Ushina approached them. Magenta sighed, holding out her Shining Jewel. "Linux, we've got no choice but to do this," she told her. Linux nodded in response, taking out her Shining Jewel. The two girls lifted their jewels into the air. "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" they called out, transforming in a heartbeat. "P-Pretty...Cure...?" Audi stood completely still as she watched the Cures fight. "Blooming pink Cure Rose!" "Windy white Cure Crystal!" At this time, Gemma's emerald jewel started shining even brighter. "But it's not time yet! It isn't!" She looked over to the Pretty Cure, watching them...struggling. "Pretty Cure! Come on! You can do it!" she cheered for them as they were kicking the Ushina, hoping it would get tired. "It's no use!" Cure Crystal complained. "Time to pull out my big weapon." She touched the jewel on her bow, and the Kira Charm Wand appeared just like that. "See this? This here is a wand. A very special type-" As she spoke, the Ushina froze her in ice. "Crystal!" Gemma and Cure Rose both shouted in complete shock. Audi was hiding now. Watching one Cure become defeated was horrible, and she didn't dare see more; she was missing out, because Glass appeared in front of the Ushina. "Well well, I see one of the Pretty Cure has been defeated," he stated. "One left, how about you try all on your own?" Rose stood in terror for a moment. "Just who are you?!" she finally yelled at him. "Me?" Glass started. "The name's Glass, and I came to take Spindle's place for a few battles. At least, if you can even survive this one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be watching." He headed off into another direction, with Rose chasing him. "Now wait a minute! Come back-" she started, but the Ushina had frozen her, too. "ROSE!" Gemma was now panicked, but remembered the jewel she currently had. "Who do I give this to?" Then, she noticed Audi. "Is it her? Is she the next Pretty Cure?" The Ushina was charging towards Gemma. "Take this, Audi! Hurry!" she shouted at her. "Raise the jewel up and say, 'Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!' To attack, say 'Pretty Cure!'-" Before she could finish, she was frozen. Audi managed to catch the jewel. "I-Is this really for me?" she wondered. Finally, she held up the jewel, shouting the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Her green dress appeared, followed by her long, and somewhat puffy, sleeves. As she curled into a ball-like position, her boots appeared and she went back into normal position. Her hair was untied and became a much lighter green, with matching green eyes. "E-Everyone?" she looked around to see she was the only person who was still unfrozen and able to move. "N-Nice monster..." The monster charged towards her, but she jumped out of the way. "I c-can do that?!" she stated in surprise, before landing again. Glass was watching the entire scene, just as he had promised. "What the? Who's that girl?!" he yelled at her. "Ever green Cure Emerald!" the newly born Cure Emerald replied, striking a pose afterwards. "Ushina!" the monster roared while still trying to freeze Emerald, constantly jumping away from it. Suddenly, Emerald came to a pause, pondering what Gemma had told her earlier. "Jewel? On...bow?" she noticed as she looked down. "Like this?" She pressed it, and the Kira Charm Wand, this time with a leaf on top, appeared in front of her. The Ushina was charging towards her, as she was still trying to figure out how this all worked. She turned towards it, wand in hand. The leaf started glowing, cuing Emerald to finish it up. She then remembered to say "Pretty Cure", but what else? She gave it a try. "Pretty Cure!" she started. Like Crystal, she seemed to know how to finish it. "Green Emerald Storm!" Now, she was twirling the wand like a baton, but instead of rings, it created a leaf tornado around the Ushina which became stronger with every twirl. Once it was completely covered, the monster disappeared, albeit becoming the mess from earlier, and the black mist along with it. "This time, I'm not even going to say anything about that," Glass complained as he departed. Everyone who had been frozen was now back to normal, including the Cures and Gemma. The Cures noticed Emerald and ran up to her. "The third Pretty Cure!" they chimed in together. "And that girl is Mikaze Audi!" Gemma introduced her as Emerald bowed. "M-Magenta? L-Linux? N-Nice job out there...a-and yesterday, too," Emerald complimented, revealing she had watched them yesterday. Rose jumped into her with a large hug. "Welcome to the team, Audi!" Crystal joined in, although not like Rose. "It's nice to have you fighting with us." A crowd had formed around them, cheering and clapping for the Cures. Among them were Emma and the man who had bumped into her earlier. "Those girls really are amazing, aren't they?" the man asked. "Yep. They truly are," Emma replied with a calming smile. "And now for the update to the team, which will be announced outside this time!" Gemma announced. Magenta and Linux's faces showed that they were unsure of doing this for a second time. "Taking the power of Cure Emerald is Mikaze Audi!" The girls clapped as Audi stepped forward. Everyone went silent. "Audi?" Magenta broke it. "Are you going to say something?" "I...find this rather silly," Audi replied. "We're not t-talking to anyone. B-Basically, we're talking only to ourselves." "But that's what you have to do!" Gemma joined in. "I mean, Pretty Cure is not something you can reveal to anyone at anytime! It's secret!" Audi stopped for a moment, thinking on what else to say. "B-But if I were to say something, it would be that I'm k-kind of happy to be fighting for the world's sake," she finished. Everyone, Gemma included, clapped after the message. Before anything came to an end, Gemma grabbed the remaining two jewels out of her bag. "But the question is: who will the remaining two Pretty Cure be?" "We'll find out soon!" everyone finished together. ('''ENDING:' Angel's Song)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe